


The Runaways

by CelestialReverie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialReverie/pseuds/CelestialReverie
Summary: He was a monster – a machine built for chaos. She was his handler, the sweetest and purest thing he has ever laid his eyes on. A life underneath HYDRA’s cruel hands is not what Alexandreina wanted. She never wanted this, nor did she believe the Winter Soldier deserved it. When his memories of the famous Captain America begin to resurface, Alexandreina makes the daring decision to escape HYDRA with the dangerous assassin. Will it do more harm than good?





	The Runaways

“She is weak.”

“Give her more time.”

“More time? It has been three weeks and she is incapable of defending herself. Women in her group have already advanced.”

“What do you suggest we do, let her die within two seconds in face to face combat?”

“It would be a mercy.”

“There is something else we can do.”

Alexandreina tried to block out their voices. Their words hit her like a chilled gust, taking her breath away and freezing her to the core. They didn’t know she understood their language or that she could hear every word despite their attempt to keep it to a whisper. And right now, she really wished she couldn’t understand them. In a way, it prepared her. She knew what was coming. The mutterings she had heard ever since she arrived here were no rumors. The weak die in the Red Room. They die and they are disposed as if they never existed. At the very least, hearing the conversation prepared her to steel her nerves and accept the fait that awaited. They would try to find a way to kill her. One way or another they would find a way, and then what? What would her meaningless life say about her? Absolutely nothing.

The Red Room hadn’t been enough – she had not been enough, and now they were looking for a way to get rid of her. She wondered how many before her were ‘disposed’. How did it come to this?

Alexandreina gripped the edge of the old, wooden chair she was seated in. Her body ached from all the rigorous training, as much of a failure she had been at learning. Her bruised ribs did not help her any. Nothing hurt more than her face. She was sure more bruises marked her skin than her side. Weariness was beginning to creep on her, and for a moment, Alexandreina wondered if she went to sleep…would it be for the last time?

Before she could dwell too heavily on the though, Alexandreina was brought back to reality when her vision was blurred. Looking up, she saw the two men who had been previously talking were now in front of her – Rasvan, who’s face was often blank and wrought in a frown, and Serban, a more gentler nature man. Which she thought odd for someone to be serving HYDRA.

“Follow us.”

Alexandreina eyed them warily. “Why?”

Rasvan glared at her. “You don’t ask questions.”

“Why, so I won’t figure out you plan on putting a bullet in my head?”

“Ah, so you do understand Romanian. I had wondered.” Serban said quietly. “That is not why. We have a better plan for you.”

A better plan. It sounded worse, like she was an object that malfunctioned. Then again, Alexandreina supposed that was partly true. She had been beaten, punched, pushed down and mocked. A failure. A part of her wanted to spit in their face and tell them to go screw themselves. The angry part, the part that was taken from her family, that was k nocked unconscious, that has been treated like an item – like property. Maybe she was, Alexandreina came to the grim resolution. It no longer mattered. She was here and they wouldn’t go, not alive.

With a defeated sigh, she stood from her chair. They took it as a willingness to comply, and they turned at their heel and led her out of the room that had haunted her for three weeks.

As they entered and walked down a number of corridors, Alexandreina weighed on her options. She could give up and accept the fate they were leading her to – it didn’t matter what they told her, Alexandreina learned their words could not be trusted a long time ago – or she could fight back. Fight and use the dagger one of the students from the Red Room gave her. At first, she thought it was strange but now she understood. She must have suspected this would happen. Alexandreina wondered if this was the first time. She didn’t know how to use a knife but if she succeeded, what then? The guards would eventually be notified, and she would get caught. She had heard whispers that HYDRA was not gentle, nor were they afraid to punish women. Either way, both options seemed helpless.

She didn’t have time to make a decision. The men stopped at a steel door guarded by armed sentries on either side. From the inside shouts and loud banging noises could be heard. A thump emanated from the door, indicating something had been thrown against it. The sudden noise caused Alexandreina to jump backwards but Serban steadied her with a firm hand. She was going to regret the question that was about to come out of her mouth.

“What’s in there?”

Serban shifted. “It is probably better to see for yourself.”

“There is a man inside this room,” Rasvan began. “He is…a valuable asset to us. Very strong, a little aggressive but compliant when handled properly. Sometimes he can be a little…difficult.” There was another shout, followed by a loud groan of pain. “No one can calm him down and we cannot send in our experts to restrain him. You, though – you seem to have a soft heat. An unlikely trait for someone who has spent almost a month in the Red Room. It is still useful. If you can calm him down, then you will live.”

Alexandreina glanced at the door. “And if I can’t?”

He shrugged. “Then of your lack of competence will no longer be an issue, will it?”

“So, it’s a death sentence, is that it?”

“It is better than death by a bullet or the Red Room.”

“How?” Alexandreina asked in exasperation. “How is that any different? You are sending me to die in your mess that you can’t clean up.”

Rasvan narrowed his eyes. “Watched your mouth, girl. You may be given an alternative, but I can still shoot you.”

“That is not necessary,” Serban spoke up, sending his partner a look. Rasvan grumbled under his breath and took a step back, silently signaling his white flag. “You’re being given a chance to survive,” he continued. “It is a leniency that is not often offered. You are not like the guards. He will know that, and it will be your chance to prove your worth, to prove he can trust you. Succeed and no one will dare put a hand on you again, not even the man inside this room.”

For a split second Alexandreina wondered if maybe they were right before her mind screamed at her. This was all kinds of stupidity. By the sounds of it, whoever was inside that room was strong and dangerous. If their own guards who knew his tendencies and behavior couldn’t stop him, then what made them think a stranger could? They were desperate. They were desperate for a solution and sending in someone who was not in service to HYDRA was that solution. It wouldn’t hurt them if she died. Whether by a billet, the Red Room or this man, they intended her to die. They were now giving her an option in exchange of a fruitless hope something could actually be done.

There was still a chance to survive. And as crazy as it seemed, Alexandreina was willing, even if the likelihood was grimly slim. What more did she had to lose?”

“I’ll do it.”

Serban nodded to a guard. “Open the door.”

The first thing Alexandreina noticed when she stepped in was blood smeared on the floor. It wasn’t a lot, but it was clear intense fighting had been involved. The room – a laboratory of some sort, she assumed, was a mess. Tables were over turned, one even thrown across the room with the equipment; medical supplies littered the floor. Five men laid motionlessly against the wall. Alive or dead, she didn’t know, and she didn’t want to know, but two had a dagger lodged in their thighs.

That is when she saw him.

Tall, broad shoulders, and…a metal arm. It was nothing like Alexandreina had ever seen before – in fact, she couldn’t recall ever seeing anyone with a metal arm. It was intriguing…until she saw the guard whose neck was being cracked by his hand, then going limp as his head lulled backward before being dropped to the floor as if he weighed nothing.

Perhaps she had underestimated the situation.

The man suddenly turned his head and looked straight at Alexandreina. His piercing, icy blue eyes sent chills down her spine. There was a darkness in them, a danger that could not be outrun. She wasn’t sure which was more frightening – his arm or his eyes. Surprisingly, he didn’t move to attack. He didn’t grab neither the dagger in his hand or the rifle that sat by his feet. He simply…watched her. Observed her. Assessing. “You are not them,” he said plainly. There was not an ounce of emotion in his voice. It was as if he was completely voided of it.

Alexandreina swallowed. “No.”

“You have come to seize me.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. When she didn’t answer – and she supposed she should have – he shook his head and turned away. “Leave. Your attempt is a waste.”

Alexandreina should had heeded his advice. She should had turned around and left, and let herself fall to a different, a more quicker fate.

She didn’t.

“No.”

His shoulders tensed as her words bounce off the walls in a deafening effect Even to her, they echoed too loudly and for too long. The man took in a deep breath before answering. “So be it.”

In a movement quick as lightning, he whirled back around and threw the dagger. Reflexes that Alexandreina was not even aware of kicked in, and she moved out of the way just as he turned. Despite her previous failure, she quietly thanked the rigorous training from the Red Room as the dagger pierced the wall where she had just been, striking what would had been her head. A deafening silence filled the room. The man stared unblinking at the wall, shock crossing his features. It was the first emotion Alexandreina had seen him express but as soon as it came, it left, and he set his eyes back on her. The look in his eyes was utterly terrifying.

“You don’t have to do this,” Alexandreina pleaded. “I can help you.”

“Nimeni nu poate.” He lunged forward, nearly slamming into the wall were it not for his own quick reflexes when she moved out of the way again.

To her surprise, Alexandreina’s legs moved for her without much thought. She swept her leg under his, forcing him on the floor, before bolting to the other side of the room. A gun laid in the corner. If she could just stun him long enough –

A yelp suddenly left Alexandreina’s mouth as she was brought down on the floor. The metal hand gripping her ankle was firm, and he squeezed hard when she squirmed to get free. Instincts kicked in and she punched him in the face with her foot. It wasn’t enough to release her and with the flick of his wrist, he forced her on her back and his foot was placed on her chest. Alexandreina struggled; she smacked, clawed and pushed desperately at the boot but he wouldn’t budge. He was too strong. The slightest press of his foot increased the weight on her chest and Alexandreina could feel her breath leaving her lungs. Her hand blindly reached – what for, she didn’t know; anything to get a grip on and free herself, and her hand found the dagger tucked in her pant leg. With a firm grip and a deep breath, Alexandreina withdrew it and sliced his leg.

The man cried out in pain, stumbling backward as he clutched his leg. It was enough for Alexandreina to bolt, and she sped to the far corner as fast as possible.

He was faster though.

A grunt was Alexandreina’s only warning before she was slammed from the back and crumbled to the floor. He hovered over her so quickly that the only thing she could think of doing was slapping him in the face.

That was a bad idea.

His eyes darkened. “Prost fată.” And then his metal hand grabbed her by the throat.

Alexandreina let out a strained gasp as the air left her lungs. His grip was crushing, tightening more and more until all that could be here were her chocked gasps. He threw her across the room with very little effort, she slid limply across the floor. Her hand clutched her throat and hastily sucked in air as it rushed back to her lungs.

She could hear him approaching, heavy footsteps walking leisurely, daunting. Alexandreina scrambled to her feet. His eyes met hers, dark and hallow, and filled with menace. She tried to move, tried to find a way to buy her time, but there was nothing. She was cornered and her death was approaching. In the wake of her trembling limbs, Alexandreina did the only thing she knew to do.

She started to sing.

“Beyond the blue horizon,  
Waits a beautiful day.  
Goodbye to things that bore me.  
Joy is waiting for me.  
I see a new horizon,  
My life has only begun,  
Beyond the blue horizon lies a rising sun…”

The man had long stopped advancing towards her and was completely still by the time she finished singing. It was as if he had been stunned. Whether it was her or the song, Alexandreina didn’t know. It wasn’t a concern. All she cared about is that it worked. His eyes glazed over, different emotions swirling in those icy irises. The first emotion to appear was confusion, then curiosity. “You are too young to know that song,” he said quietly.

Before Alexandreina could respond or he could have the chance to approach her again, the door behind them burst open and a handful of soldiers came marching inside. Two seized him by the arms as the rest aimed their rifles at him. He stood completely still, even as he was dragged away to a chair in the left corner. All Alexandreina could do was watch in bewilderment, trying to grasp what just happened – how it happened. One moment this man was trying to kill her and the next he was calm, as if he had been broken out of a trance of some sort. As the seconds passed, more questions swarmed in her head, and so deep was she in her muddled thoughts that she didn’t notice Rasvan coming to stand next to her.

“Well done,” he said. “I had my doubts, fată. You surpassed my expectations, everyone’s expectations. It is…impressive.” Rasvan seemed hesitant to admit the latter.

“I…I don’t…” Alexandreina blinked and shook her head. “I don’t understand. What did I do?”

“You survived. That is all you really need to know at this time. More information will come, if you are patient and compliant. Are you proficient in providing medical attention?”

Alexandreina frowned. “Only the simple stuff, like cleaning a wound and bandaging—”

“That is good enough,” Rasvan decided. “Clean him up and then come out in the hall. There is someone who will want to speak with you.”

She was tempted to ask who, and more importantly, what was going on and what just happened. But Alexandreina knew she wouldn’t get her answer. That was already made clear. So, she did all she could manage – nod and quietly make her way over to the man – the soldier, as they had called him earlier. He now sat still in the chair; slumped but awake and intently alert, particularly on Alexandreina. His eyes watched her unblinking as she eased in a stool across from him, silently accepting supplies from a soldier. Alexandreina wouldn’t meet his gaze. She could feel it enough as it was, burning her skin like fire. There was so long she could avoid him, because when she stopped what she was doing to grab a bandage, his hand reached out grabbed her waist.

Alexandreina snapped her head in his direction with wide eyes. He simply pulled out the knife she had tucked away in her pants. “This is dangerous for you to have,” he murmured, twirling the knife between his fingers as he inspected it, before letting it fall to the floor with a clatter.

Alexandreina avoided his gaze. “I wasn’t going to do anything. May I see your wounds?”

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing, and silently lifted his leg on the chair next to her, showing the wound she had given him. Alexandreina let out her breath. Of course she had to injure a man so close to his personal region. Silence filled the air when she began to carefully wrap the white bandages around his wound. The soldier tilted his head and watched her intensely.

“Who are you?”

Alexandreina paused. “I am no one,” she said quietly, then continued.

“You were sent.”

“Yes.”

“Red Room.”

“Not…Not quite.”

“Failure.”

Her eyes snapped to his face, tightening her grip on the cloth. He nodded at her silence. “You are not the first. Or the last. There is never a last. There is always more.” He was silent again but only briefly. “Who are you?” he asked again, this time curious.

Alexandreina hesitated. “Alexandreina.”

He tsked. “Too long.”

“I…What?”

“Your name. It is too long.”

Alexandreina tried to hold back the irritation that was beginning to rise in her chest. “What should I be called, then?”

“Lexa.”

That got her attention. Well, she wasn’t expecting an actual answer. Her eyes flickered to the man’s face again. He stared back at her expectantly. “And what should I call you?”

A shadow fell over his eyes and the words that left his lips were a raspy order. “Soldat.”


End file.
